Algo sobre nosotros
by polluela
Summary: Quizás no sea el tiempo correcto, tal vez yo no sea el indicado. Pero hay algo sobre nosotros que quiero decir. [Songfic 6x9]


**Algo sobre nosotros**

Songfic by polluela

* * *

Te sonrojas con descaro, sintiendo lo imposible. Tu cuerpo arde en dos tiempos fugaces, y tus labios se entreabren dispuestos a emitir un sonido, pero nada sale de ellos. El está ahí, vivo. Cómo tú lo habías mencionado. Imponente, hermoso, con su infaltable cuota de misterio y aquel largo y brillante cabello rubio platinado cayendo por su cuerpo. Ries para ti en silencio. _Sí._ Lo sabes, hay muchas cosas que pensar y sentir ahora que está aquí. Que ha regresado.

_It might not be the right time  
I might not be the right one_

Él te sonríe y lo evitas cambiando la mirada confundida hacia un lugar indefinido. ¿Qué debes hacer?, seguramente él siente tu nerviosismo y curva la comisura de sus labios dedicándote un gesto gentil. Han sido días largos, días de espera, pero nada se compara a ésto. A sentir que se acerca hacia ti con confianza, a sentir que te observa curioso, indagando tu cuerpo, tu rostro, con miradas furtivas que no hacen más que elevar el tono rojizo de tus mejillas. Tomas compostura y le enfrentas cara a cara, ascendiendo la mirada, a la vez que susurros desconcertantes recorren tu mente. Solamente te separan de él pocos centímetros, y una amistad leal que se ha prolongado años.

_But there's something about us I want to say  
Cause there's something between us anyway_

Un escalofrío te destroza. Pero estás conciente que es necesario. Después de todo, de guerras, muertes, explosiones, creencias inciertas, llantos y risas, éste encuentro parece increíblemente difícil de sobrellevar. Tus sentidos palpitan al unísono mientras quitas cabello de tu frente con suavidad, hablando con la voz más serena que puedes haber modulado.

"Zechs..."

_I might not be the right one  
It might not be the right time_

Entonces, tan solo en éste momento, te emocionas. Tus piernas tiemblan, tu rostro vuelve a tornarse triste. La melancolía logra que tus ojos azules oscuros se humedezcan y que tu corazón amenace con salir descontrolado de tu cuerpo. No te das cuenta de nada, todo parece un profundo estado de inconciencia, ni siquiera que lo abrazas con fuerza y que tus brazos comienzan a rodear con timidez e inseguridad su espalda. _¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto así...?_, ¿Impetuosa, descontroladamente sensible y efusiva?. El tiempo cambia. La soledad también.

Y eres una viva prueba de ello.

_But there's something about us I've got to do  
Some kind of secret I will share with you_

El chico parece inmutado. Ello te desconcierta. _¿Es posible que Zechs Marquise, TU Zechs Marquise haya vuelto?_. Porque él pertenece a tu universo por entero y es algo totalmente íntimo que guardas con celo y sabiduría sin que nadie pueda impedirlo. Nadie. Menos ahora.

"Ha pasado un año y veintidós días desde la última vez que te vi, Zechs"

_I need you more than anything in my life  
I want you more than anything in my life_

Intentas hablar sin caer en la angustia. Pero todo parece imposible. En cambio, lo abrazas con fuerza, asegurándote que está allí, palpando acongojadamente su precencia que hace vibrar tus sentimientos y cierras los ojos para disfrutar lo que se te negó a través de éste tiempo.

El placer de tenerlo a tu lado.

_I'll miss you more than anyone in my life  
I love you more than anyone in my life_

Y tu mente explota en sensaciones que ya creías en el olvido poniéndote la piel de gallina. Sientes su pelo plateado rozarte las mejillas sonrosadas, su perfume, su cuerpo perfecto, las delicadas líneas de su pecho, su respiración pausada, su masculinidad, su silencio, lo sientes todo, todo. Porque después de mucho, él ha vuelto. Ha regresado a ti.

* * *

****

**Freetalk:** Probando en esta área. No me maten. A mi mala fortuna, nunca logré ver _Endless Waltz_ (ni siquiera los capítulos TT) y opté por crear mi versión propia sobre el encuentro de Zechs y Noin. Ya sé que es corto, pero no quiero indagar mucho hasta que tenga un poco más de conocimiento sobre aquellos capítulos. La canción pertenece a Daft Punk y se Titula _'Something about us'_, es beeella, bájenla XD. Muchas gracias a mi **Beta Reader** y a Uds, mis lectores. Está de más agregar que se agradecería enormemente cualquier comentario =D


End file.
